Las consecuencias de los actos
by Rankakiu
Summary: [Traducción] Chloé finalmente aprende -a las malas- que sus actos tienen consecuencias. [Autora original: Shamira The Guardian]


**Miraculous : les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir**

 **Las consecuencias de los actos**

 **Autora original: Shamira The Guardián**

 **Fecha de publicación: 6 de octubre del 2016**

 **Publicado con el titulo original: "** **The consequences of actions"**

 **Traducción: Rankakiu**

 **Disclaimer:** **Miraculous: les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir** **es propiedad de su autor Thomas Astruc; así como de ZAG Entertainment, Method Animation & TOEI Animation LTD.**

 **Nota del traductor:** Para mí es un placer traerles la traducción de un grandioso relato como este, ya que tiene de protagonista a uno de mis personajes favoritos: Chloé Bourgeois. Sin más, los dejo con la lectura, esperando que la disfruten de principio a fin.

* * *

 **Las consecuencias de los actos**

Todo comenzó como un día típico y normal para Chloé Bourgeois. Se levantó, fue a la escuela, tuvo sus respectivas clases junto a su amado Adrien y puso a la plebeya de Marinette en su lugar. Después de que las clases finalizaran por ese día, la rubia decidió dirigirse hacia el parque, lleno de plazas comerciales para ir de compras. Sin embargo, ese horrible hombre tuvo el atrevimiento de correr y más aún encima de chocar contra ella, mientras cargaba una gran red en donde coleccionaba asquerosos insectos; lo que provocó que la hija del alcalde sintiera enormes nauseas además de la urgente necesidad de tomar alrededor de diez baños por tocar a tan desagradable persona. Con tal de enseñarle una lección, Chloé le ordenó a su amiga Sabrina aplastar los insectos en la red que el hombre había tirado sin querer al tropezar con la rubia, y la pelirroja, rauda y veloz acató la orden, todo ello como un castigo por ser tan repugnante y tener el atrevimiento de tocarla. Después, la hija del alcalde le ordenó a Sabrina tirar sus zapatos a causa de que las suelas de los mismos estaban rebosantes de insectos aplastados.

Al parecer el hombre realmente disfrutaba de su pequeño y asqueroso pasatiempo, lo que causó que se molestara en gran medida por las acciones de la rubia. Ello causó que finalmente fuera akumatizado y posteriormente fuera tras Chloé, no sin antes de que, ahora convertido en villano, usara su gran red para encoger a cuanta gente se cruzaba en su camino, agregándolos en cajas de colección para insectos.

— ¡No! ¡Ew! ¡Suéltame! —Chilló Chloé cuando el villano akumatizado –que ahora se hacía llamar Le Collecteur - logró atraparla.

—No lo creo. —Dijo Le Collecteur, mientras desplegaba un par de alas de insecto para volar en el aire, llevándose consigo a Chloé.

A lo lejos se veía que Ladybug se balanceaba entre los edificios y se dirigía hacia ellos, acompañada de un miniaturizado Chat Noir en el hombro, el cual ella logró salvar cuando el héroe felino fue atrapado por la red del Colector.

— ¡Ladybug me salvará! —Exclamó Chloé. — ¡Ella no dejará que me vuelva parte de tu inmunda colección!

—No tengo ninguna intención de añadir a un gusano como tú a mi colección—Dijo Le Collecteur en un tono amenazante. —No vales nada para formar parte de mi maravillosa colección.

— ¿¡Disculpa?! —Preguntó Chloé de forma histérica. — ¡Soy perfectamente valiosa! —Exclamó con una voz llena de indignación.

El villano solo sonrió con toda la maldad que le fue posible. Tomó una de sus cajas de colección y levantó dicho objeto lo suficiente para que la dupla de superhéroes la vieran, para después arrojarla lo más fuerte y lejos que le permitió su fuerza sobrenatural.

Ladybug abrió los ojos como platos de la sorpresa, cambió hábilmente, de un solo movimiento su trayectoria y de inmediato fue tras la caja para salvar a la gente inocente que se encontraba en su interior.

Le Collecteur se carcajeó con gran locura y luego encaró a Chloé, mostrando una expresión descompuesta de maldad odio e ira, adornado con una sonrisa maniática y siniestra con la cual logró asustar a la rubia.

— ¡Y ahora no hay nadie para salvarte! —Exclamó airoso el villano, quien simplemente dejó caer a Chloé de una considerable altura.

De vuelta con Ladybug, la heroína de la buena suerte acababa de atrapar a último momento la caja de colección antes que de esta impactara contra el suelo; sin embargo, cuando miró el interior se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía.

— ¡Un señuelo! —Exclamó con un tono de voz que mezclaba la sorpresa y frustración a partes iguales.

Segundos después, ambos héroes escucharon un grito lejano.

— ¡Oh no! ¡Mira, Ladybug! —Vociferó Chat Noir en el oído de la heroína.

Ladybug se dio la vuelta para ver justo como Chloé iniciaba su trayecto hacia el suelo. Sintió como le daba un vuelco horrible en su corazón, mientras corría y se balanceaba hacia la chica rubia para salvarle la vida de nueva cuenta.

Chloé gritaba de miedo mientras se acercaba cada vez más al suelo, pero eso era solo por el efecto que le producía la caída. Ella tenía una fe ciega de que Ladybug la rescataría, Ladybug siempre la rescataba de los estúpidos akumas que tomaban sus palabras y acciones demasiado personales.

La caída de Chloé se detuvo de forma abrupta. Al principio creyó, inocente, que Ladybug la había atrapado a tiempo, justo como siempre lo hacía; pero entonces el inimaginable dolor que se hizo presente de forma espontánea por todo su cuerpo le decía lo contrario. La rubia, totalmente herida, gritó llena de agonía.

Ladybug aterrizó al lado del cuerpo maltrecho de Chloé. La conmoción y el miedo eran bastantes evidentes en el rostro de la heroína moteada ya que no había sido lo suficientemente rápida para atrapar a la hija del alcalde.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! —Exclamó una aterrada Ladybug, quedándose sin aliento y llevándose las manos hacia su boca.

Los gritos de dolor de la hija del alcalde eran tan intensos que la heroína sentía como si le perforaran sus propios huesos, pero al menos le aseguraron de que la chica seguía con vida.

—Chl… Señorita Bourgeois, por favor, trate de no moverse o solo lo empeorará. —Dijo Ladybug, mientras se arrodillaba junto a Chloé y por desgracia la rubia no daba muestras de haber escuchado a la heroína.

— Ladybug…—Dijo Chat Noir desde el hombro de la heroína, con una voz tan quebrada que sugería un enorme esfuerzo por retener las lágrimas y mantener la compostura, —quizás tu cura milagrosa pueda salvar a Chloé. —finalizó.

— ¡Vale la pena intentarlo! —Respondió Ladybug, asintiendo, ahora con una cara llena de determinación.

Chat Noir saltó del hombro de Ladybug, mientras ella se levantaba y lanzaba su yoyo en el aire.

— ¡Amuleto encantado! —Exclamó.

El objeto moteado terminó por materializarse, cayendo en sus manos y con él fue a la caza de Le Collecteur con la obvia intención de derrotarlo y así poder hacer uso de su cura milagrosa con la esperanza de salvar a Chloé.

Chloé, que aún seguía herida en el suelo, solo podía pensar en el insoportable dolor que atravesaba y de repente llegó a ella la sensación de quedar poco a poco inconsciente, a lo cual ella temió desde lo más profundo de su corazón, sabiendo de antemano que si se quedaba dormida, podría no volver a despertar jamás. También sentía que no podía moverse en absoluto, ni siquiera su cabeza. Apenas y era consciente de que había varias personas a su alrededor, así como de un ligero roce alrededor de su mano.

—"¡No quiero morir!" —Se dijo a sí misma en su mente, llorando de la angustia, ya que en su estado actual no podía decirlo en voz alta.

Ladybug finalmente se las arregló para capturar la red del villano y partirla por la mitad, causando que el Akuma volara intentando escapar. Por fortuna, la heroína actuó con rapidez, capturando la mariposa negra y purificándola en el proceso, esta vez sin decir sus habituales palabras.

— ¡Ladybug Milagrosa! —Exclamó, lanzando el objeto rojo con motas negras por los aires.

El objeto en cuestión estalló en miles de catarinas que se dirigieron a las cajas de recolección, liberando a la gente y devolviéndola a su tamaño normal, con Chat Noir incluido, posteriormente las catarinas se dirigieron a Chloé, rodeándola antes de que estas desaparecieran por completo.

Ladybug se balanceó con toda la rapidez que pudo para llegar con la rubia y checar si se encontraba a salvo.

Chloé abrió lentamente los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que el insoportable dolor de su cuerpo había desaparecido repentinamente y del todo, además de que ya era capaz de mover su cuerpo con libertad y sin riesgo de lastimarse de más.

—Señorita Bourgeois, ¿se encuentra bien? —Preguntó Ladybug, ayudando a que Chloé se sentara.

Chloé miró a Ladybug sin añadir palabra alguna por unos momentos, que a ambas les pareció una eternidad, y de manera repentina, la rubia estalló en un mar de lágrimas sin remedio, dándole un fuerte abrazo a la heroína, sollozando en su hombro de forma desconsoladora.

Ladybug acarició la parte posterior de la cabeza de la rubia con suavidad y correspondió el abrazo que la chica necesitaba tanto en esos momentos. Sin embargo, los aretes emitieron una señal sonora, indicando que pronto terminaría su transformación. Ladybug entró en conflicto: mantener su identidad secreta era importante, pero tampoco podía dejar a Chloé en ese estado emocional vulnerable.

—Me quedaré con ella. —Dijo gato Chat Noir gentilmente. —No he utilizado mis poderes, así que todavía puedo mantener mi transformación.

Tomó un poco de tiempo y persuasión, pero al final Chloé soltó a Ladybug, y en su lugar abrazó sin dudarlo a Chat Noir. Posteriormente Ladybug salió corriendo, dio un salto y se balanceó con su yoyo, perdiéndose entre los edificios del lugar.

—Está bien, —dijo Chat Noir, consolando a Chloé. —Estas a salvo ahora. —Concluyó, dándole unas suaves palmadas a la espalda de la rubia.

Por dentro, Chat Noir se sintió tan devastado de ver a su amiga de la infancia gravemente herida. Había estado tan preocupado como su versión miniatura, la cual se había sentado en su mano, en un intento de darle apoyo y reconfortarla.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el alcalde Bourgeois apareciera, bajándose de su limusina y dirigiéndose a su hija con un rostro de mortificante preocupación.

— ¡Oh, mi pequeña niña! —Dijo el alcalde, dándole un fuerte abrazo a Chloé, justo cuando Chat Noir la soltó.

El alcalde tomó a su hija y ambos subieron a la limusina.

—Hacia el hospital, inmediatamente. —Ordenó el alcalde a su conductor, queriendo estar seguro de que Chloé estuviera en buenas condiciones, antes de llevarla a casa.

* * *

Tomó toda una semana para que Chloé regresara a clases, y cuando lo hizo, parecía que aún no había superado el trance. Para empezar, había ojeras debajo de sus ojos, pobremente disimuladas con maquillaje, su cabello estaba suelto, en vez que lo usara en su usual coleta de caballo, además de que su cabello no se veía tan bien cuidado con el esmero que la rubia solía darle. Daba la impresión de que ella se caería de cansancio en cualquier momento.

Desde su experiencia cercana a la muerte, la rubia hija del alcalde encontraba muy difícil el poder dormir. Tenía pesadillas constantes de los ataques de Akumas que habían ido tras ella en el pasado, con la gran diferencia de que Ladybug y Chat Noir no estaban ahí para salvarla. Ladybug no se encontraba en sus sueños para atraparla cuando Stoneheart la arrojó desde la torre Eiffel; Chat Noir no estaba ahí para detener la sierra gigante de Evillustrator, destinada a cortarla en dos; cada situación en la que ella había estado en peligro por un Akuma y había sido salvada por el dúo de héroes, en pesadillas aterradoras pudo presenciar que es lo que hubiera sucedido si ellos no estaban presentes para salvarla a tiempo.

Esa experiencia realmente la había sacudido física y emocionalmente, provocando que no le dieran ganas de salir de su cuarto y esconderse en el mismo por siempre o en su defecto hasta que Hawk Moth fuera derrotado y que ya no tuviera que preocuparse nunca de que los Akumas aparecieran espontáneamente. No obstante, con el aliento de su padre y de sus amigos Sabrina y Adrien, Chloé regresó a la escuela, determinada a superar su traumática experiencia.

A la primera mitad del día de clases, Chloé no podía concentrarse, no era que Sabrina estaba tomando notas de las clases por ella de todos modos, era que su mente seguía vagando, esta vez hacia sus compañeros de clase que la habían atacado bajo la influencia de Hawk Moth. Y entonces su mente se quedó estancada en un lugar, los recuerdos que ella había tratado de ignorar por mucho tiempo y era el que sus compañeros de clases fueron tras ella a causa de sus malas acciones, poniéndolos en la mira de Hawk Moth.

La segunda vez que Iván fue akumatizado, ella le había llamado abiertamente "monstruo" en su cara. Había hecho que suspendieran a Alya por tomar una foto de su casillero, convirtiéndola en Lady Wi-Fi. Se divirtió a costa del enamoramiento de Nathanaël hacia Marinette; rechazó y luego humilló a Kim en las redes sociales de la forma más cruel; insultó a Mylene, burlándose de sus miedos e inseguridades solo por querer besar a Adrien. Y la lista seguía.

Chloé no pudo soportar más esos pensaimientos y se levantó de forma abrupta para después salir corriendo del salón de clases. Y aunque la profesora Bustier observó todo, no se atrevió a detenerla, sabiendo por lo que había pasado y que aún estaba afectada.

— ¿Alguien puede salir y asegurarse de que este bien, por favor? —Preguntó de forma amable la profesora Bustier.

—Tengo que tomar notas para ella. —Dijo Sabrina, confundida con respecto a lo que debería hacer: si ir tras ella o permanecer tomando apuntes.

—Yo iré. — Dijo Adrien, ofreciéndose voluntario.

—Probablemente esté en el baño, si es que aún no se ha ido a casa. —Dijo Sabrina, dando un lugar probable de donde estaría la rubia.

—Checaré el baño de chicas. —Esta vez se ofreció Marinette.

—Bien. —Contestó la profesora Bustier, dándole permiso a la franco china.

Marinette dejó el salón de clases y se dirigió al baño de chicas, en donde, antes de entrar, escuchó el sonido de un llanto casi silencioso.

— ¿Estás aquí, Chloé? —Preguntó Marinette, al momento en que abría la puerta.

Chloé se levantó frente al espejo, aun llorando.

— ¡Vete! —Demandó Chloé.

—Solo vine para ver si te encontrabas bien. —Respondió Marinette en tono conciliador.

Chloé estuvo a punto de insultar a Marinette cuando un pensamiento cruzó en su mente. ¿Y si ella insultaba a Marinette y se convertía en un Akuma a causa de ella? Marinette entonces iría tras ella y quizás finalizaría lo que Le Collecteur había fallado.

Fue así que Chloé simplemente volvió a llorar, mientras se agachaba de nueva cuenta al suelo, abrazando sus rodillas.

Marinette se acercó un poco vacilante a Chloé, poniéndose de cuchillas. Alargó su mano para acariciar la espalda de Chloé y darle consuelo, pero ella se apartó.

—La semana pasada realmente te ha sacudido. —Dijo Marinette soltando un suspiro

— ¿Tú crees? —Preguntó Chloé con voz quebrada.

—En otras ocasiones has estado muy cerca de la muerte. —Dijo Marinette, recordando sus peleas y los momentos en los que Chloé estuvo a segundos de morir.

—Pero esta es la primera vez que termino herida. —Chloé sollozó.

—Oh, sí.

También fue la primera vez que Marinette no fue capaz de salvar a alguien a tiempo. Por lo general, gracias a sus poderes de la buena suerte, siempre podía salvar a la gente, justo en el último momento. Tomó mucho consuelo de parte de Tikki para asegurarle que no era un fracaso como heroína; y Alya le había ayudado, sin saberlo, al hacer múltiples referencias en sus historietas en donde el héroe no siempre se las arreglaba para salvar a todos.

Las dos chicas estuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos.

Entonces Chloé abrió la boca; no sabía que era lo que la estaba haciendo hablar, en especial a Marinette por sobre todas las personas, pero aun así siguió adelante.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en que esto jamás habría ocurrido si yo hubiera ignorado a ese tipo en lugar de aplastar sus insectos. Si yo no hubiera hecho eso, Lepidóptero no lo habría convertido en villano, y si no habría sido un villano, yo no hubiera caído.

Marinette enmudeció y no sabía que decir, no podía pensar en nada que decir para consolar a la chica, ya que tenía razón, por primera vez, en sus acciones.

—Y ahora pienso acerca de las otras veces en que fui atacada solo para que Ladybug me salvara y que es lo que hubiera ocurrido si ella no estaba ahí a tiempo, justo como pasó cuando caí. —Chloé continuó llorando. —Y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar de que mi vida jamás habría estado en peligro si yo no hubiera…—Chloé no pudo continuar y siguió sollozando.

Marinette esperó a que los sollozos de Chloé se calmaran antes de hablar.

—Creo que debes ir a casa por hoy. Has sido muy valiente al venir.

—Si, como sea. —Dijo Chloé dejando de llorar. —Dile a Sabrina que traiga mi bolso al hotel en cuanto terminen las clases.

Chloé se levantó, se limpió las lágrimas, arregló su maquillaje y luego se dirigió a casa.

* * *

Tomó un par de semanas más, pero finalmente parecía que Chloé volvía a ser la misma de antes, preocupada por su aspecto, coqueteando con Adrien y frunciendo el ceño cada vez que veía a Marinette.

—Es asombroso, —comentó Alya, observando como la rubia colgaba del brazo de Adrien, —Es como si el mes pasada nunca hubiera ocurrido.

—Tal vez sea lo mejor. —Dijo Marinette. —Es decir, a mí no me gustaría pasar por lo que le ocurrió a ella. Si me hubiera sucedido a mí, probablemente estaría lidiando con el trauma por más tiempo.

—Supongo. Solo espero que eso le haya enseñado que no puede ir por ahí, insultando a todos.

Chloé se despidió de Adrien, solo para qué instantes después chocara contra alguien, provocando que dicha persona se le cayera la pila de papeles que llevaba consigo.

—Oh no, aquí vamos de nuevo. —Dijo Alya, esperando la habitual reacción histérica de Chloé.

Chloé miró fríamente a la persona que tropezó con ella.

—Mira hacia dónde vas. —Dijo, fijándose en la pila de papeles desperdigada por el suelo. —Sabrina, ayúdale a recoger sus cosas. —Ordenó la rubia a su amiga -casi lacaya- y luego reemprendió la marcha.

Sabrina se mostró sorprendida por la actitud de la rubia y posteriormente ayudó a la persona a recoger y ordenar sus papeles, a lo cual después, la pelirroja salió corriendo detrás de su amiga.

—Lo veo y no lo creo. —Comentó una Alya sorprendida. —Creo que aprendió la lección.

Marinette asintió y sonrió en completo acuerdo con su amiga.

—Woow—Dijo Nino a Adrien. —Pensaba que ella estallaría de rabia contra él. Supongo que está cambiando.

Adrien solo observó a su amiga de la infancia caminando fuera de la escuela, con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Esta historia es solo una pequeña idea que tenía de cómo podría iniciar la redención de Chloé, un posible escenario de como iniciaría su camino como la próxima súper heroína de la abeja. Considerando las muchas veces que ella ha puesto en peligro su vida –a causa de un Akuma que ella misma provocó- y no se llegaba a dar cuenta o simplemente no le importaba el alcance de sus actos, llegue a pensar que si ella resultaba severamente herida y tenía una experiencia cercana a la muerte, podría finalmente aprender de sus errores.

 **Nota del traductor:** Debo decirlo, es el primer fanfic que traduzco del inglés al español. Una de las razones que me motivaron es que sentí que esta pieza bien escrita merecía ser conocida por el fandom de habla hispana. Un fanfic que propone un escenario por demás interesante y plausible. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, tanto como yo disfruté el traducir esta genial pieza escrita. Nos leemos después, ya sea con una historia original u otra traducción. Saludos y hasta la próxima.


End file.
